Broken Glass
by The Great Kyonkitchi and Co
Summary: He needed someone to help him pick up the pieces of his former life, Cloud tries to kindle a relationship with a certain redeyed beauty. She's after her childhood friend with the iceblue eyes that she's loved her entire life. Will they meet half way?
1. What if he never comes back?

"What if he never comes back? What if she comes back to life and takes him back? What if…." Tifa's mind wandered as she lay on her back, staring at the white ceiling of her room. It had been only a few hours since Cloud had departed for Midgar, but she couldn't help but miss him. She knew he was only out making deliveries, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that Aeris could take Cloud away from her. The brunette felt hot tears slowly form in her ruby eyes. "No….I don't want him to go…I can't even bear the thought of-….." she trailed off. The tears rolled down her rosy cheeks as she stared at her ceiling, almost as if she was searching for an answer. "What if…..what if Aeris did come back? Would Cloud stay with me? What if…?" Her mind began to conjure images of Cloud with Aeris. Tifa shook her head. She sat up slowly, pushing her long, dark hair over her shoulder. She sighed desperately. All the dark-haired beauty could do was think about Cloud and his blue eyes, how she loved to get lost in those oceans of blue. Then it hit her like a punch to the stomach. If Aeris took him back, Tifa could never get lost in his eyes ever again. Tifa crumbled back onto the bed as a sob overcame her. She tried to keep her sobs quiet, so not to alert him if had snuck in. Silently, she tried to make her way down the corridor to the bathroom to pull herself together. "Get it together, Teef. He wouldn't want to see you like this," whispered to her reflection. A splash of ice cold water flew into her face. She looked back into the mirror and ran a graceful hand over her very red eyes. "Damn…if he saw me like this, he'd worry if about whether or not I was hurt…damn…" A loud squeak followed by shuffling footsteps rang through the house. "Cloud," she whispered to herself. Surely enough , when she peered down the stairs there was Cloud. Or at least Cloud's blonde hair. She chuckled to herself when she saw him. As she walked down the stairs, she could smell rain and gasoline. How she loved that smell! Cloud rubbed the back of his neck as his housemate came down.

"Hey, Teef," he said as she reached him. She smiled at him with a smile so cheerful that no one could've ever guessed that just a few minutes ago she was crying. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, still smiling.

"How was the delivery?" she asked as she tried to get a look at his face. It wore an expression of relief and something Tifa just couldn't place. Cloud sighed and shook his head, smirking to himself. "What? Tell me, Cloud. I wanna know how it went," Tifa pouted. "It went well, I guess…" he said stoically. Tifa rolled her eyes at the blonde warrior as she let go of his neck. "You guess? What do you mean you guess?" she asked. Cloud looked down at the brunette woman and shrugged. She placed her hands on her hips the very same manner she did when they were children. Cloud tried to look away from Tifa like he'd normally do when she got like this, but he just couldn't do it this time. Something just wouldn't let him look away. Instead he inched ever closer to her.

"Cloud, what are you-?" Tifa was cut off. Cloud wrapped one of his arms around her waist, playing with her hair with the other. Tifa's once pink cheeks were now red. She found herself breathing in the rain and gasoline smell again, although this time it was mingled with another scent. She couldn't figure out what it was and she didn't care.

"Teef, look here," Cloud said. Tifa shook her head. He took his hand out of her hair and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. She tried not to look into his eyes, for fear that she'd start crying again. He only stared at her face with his azure eyes with confusion.

"Teef…look here for just a second, will you?" She looked up at him and immediately her knees began to shake. "I know you worry, and I know you don't want me to be going out on my own all the time but, Tifa, you have to believe me when I say I'm coning back," he said. Tifa's eyes began to fill with tears again. She choked them back and swallowed hard. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words just wouldn't come. Cloud lowered his head and kissed her gently on her forehead. Tifa couldn't hold her tears back any longer. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing as he stroked her hair. He looked down at her with sympathetic eyes. "Hey…don't cry…" he said softly. "I didn't want to make you cry, Teef."

She sniffed and looked back up at him, her crimson eyes still full of tears. "I don't want you to leave me, Cloud. I don't want you to ever leave me…it would be….too cruel…" she sobbed. He looked at Tifa, wiped her tears, and nodded. He understood. She shook her head futilely. Cloud embraced the crying Tifa once more. She swallowed hard, trying to string the right words together. The young woman then knew what she needed to say. "Cloud," her voice was breaking. "I lov-," she was cut off again. Cloud placed his index finger on her lips as if he already knew what she was going to say. She looked up at him, staring at those endless seas of blue she grew to adore. He lowered his head and Tifa got on her toes as their lips met.

* * *

Kyonkitchi: Aww…that's so cute….Britti-chan, never do this stuff ever again. It's kinda sweet, but not in the good sense.

Naru: Kyonkitchi's just saying that because he thought it was just adorable and he's afraid of losing what little masculinity he has left.

Kyonkitchi: Hey! It wasn't my idea to wear that dress at the Christmas party! I-I was under the influence! That's it!

Naru: Sure…let's go with that one, dress boy…..

Britti-chan: Great, first you two argue in my fan-service writes and now you've invaded my fan fiction service. Will it ever end? As a writer, don't I get the ability to write without you two ruining it for the readers?

Kyonkitchi: Yeah, Naru! Stop messing it up for the readers! They pay for our stuff!

Naru and Britti-chan: No, they don't.

Kyonkitchi: NOOOO! sobs


	2. Cruel and Unusual

It wasn't like she thought it would be to kiss Cloud. The situation wasn't exactly ideal, but she didn't care. It felt like fire. Cloud moved his hands through her hair. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting the moment to end. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth. He waited for Tifa's response. She opened her mouth as well, giving him passage as she slid her tongue into her lover's mouth. "So this is what he tastes like…this is what he smells like…and this is what he feels like….solid…real…and all mine…" Tifa thought to herself. She could feel his hands start to wander. The kiss began to take on something more than just a regular kiss. Something more, something that burned like hot embers on a midwinter's night. Their tongues began to fight for dominance in their mouths, the kiss steadily growing fiercer and fiercer by the minute. Tifa needed to break for air. Cloud broke the kiss with several smaller kisses while Tifa caught her breath. He made his way down her neck, nipping playfully at the nape of her neck. He smiled inwardly as he playfully bit at her spot making her moan softly. Tifa pushed him off gently. He looked at her confused. Tifa only smiled coyly at him, walking back up the stairs to his room. She knew he'd follow.

He crept up the stairs, following his prize. He wanted her in his arms, he wanted to be near her, to kiss those lips. There was no other girl in his life, only Tifa. It was always Tifa, even when they were children in Nibelheim, he always had something for Tifa. She was his goddess, and soon she would be his. He peaked his head into the doorway and saw his beloved Tifa sitting on his bed, gazing at him seductively with her crimson jewels. Was he dreaming? He had to be, but then again, there she was, as real as could be. His eyes began to devour her voluptuous curves, her to die for body and her full, pouty lips. Cloud slowly entered the room, grinning at Tifa, almost saying _you're mine_. She smiled at him. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she purred. Cloud crawled onto the bed, caressing her face as he drew closer. Nothing could rip him away from her. Not this time. Their lips met and soon they were kissing with the same passion and ferocity it had earlier. Tongues trapped in a futile battle, a seemingly endless dance, ecstasy overflowing from every simple touch and movement of her tongue. Cloud's hands wandered once more, this time they went under her shirt. He fumbled with her clasp, trying to get it undone, still kissing his goddess. Finally, he her bra came undone and he grabbed her perfect breasts, crawling on top of her as he began to massage the woman's full chest.

Her face became flushed, closing her eyes, trying not to surrender to him. The blonde warrior moved slowly down her neck, teasing her every time her breath quickened. Cloud rubbed her breasts, still sucking on her neck, making her moan ever so slightly, he then began moving slowly down, collar bone, down. Cloud moved his right hand on her abdomen, rubbing her flat stomach as he brought his mouth down to her exposed breast. He licked her nipple, still toying with her, his throbbing erection pressing into her inner thigh, sending her higher and higher. Cruel and satisfying, those were the only words that came to Tifa's mind. She wanted him to quit teasing her so incessantly, and yet, she wished he'd never stop. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, not hard, but still enough to earn a loud moan from Tifa. Smiling to himself, he sucked on it again, harder this time, nipping at it gently, forcing more moans from the angel.

Cloud moved his right hand to her pants, unbuttoning them and pulled them just enough for him to put his hand on her black panties. Still sucking on her breast and massaging the other, he began rubbing her clit through her now wet panties. How much of this torture did he expect her to go through? Getting anxious, Tifa began to squirm under her lover's hands.

Sensing Tifa's impatientness, he grabbed her panties and pulled them off of her. He inserted two fingers inside of the dark-haired angel, making her moan as his antics were so almost perfectly synched, she couldn't help but release moan after moan, urging Cloud on. He pumped them in and out, starting slow, but gaining speed as he pressed his thumb into her clit. Hitting an orgasm, Tifa almost screamed out her lover's name. "Cloud!" she came back down from her high minutes later. Cloud brought his head back up and stared at the woman's face. He saw a glimmer of Aeris in her eyes, or at least, he thought it was Aeris. Why would Tifa, the only woman he ever harbored feelings that bordered insanity trigger thoughts about Aeris? He never felt the same feelings for Aeris like he did for Tifa, so why would he even think about Aeris at a time like this? He got up off the bed, and stumbled out of his room with his head in his hands, his fingers still glistening with her juices. Tifa lay there on his bed, shirtless, pantsless and utterly confused. "What happened? Was it something I did, or was it because of…?" Tifa's thoughts wandered again.

"Back to square one, aren't we?" a familiar voice hissed.

Kyonkitchi: OMG! Who's the mystery voice? Huh! Naruko! Tell me!

Naru: Why are you still here?

Kyonkitchi: Well, it's called the Great Kyonkitchi and Company. That makes everyone but me the Company! Ha! Underling! Tell me who the mystery voice is!

Naru: No, it's ruining it for the readers. Besides, Britti-chan runs the Company, not you. She just likes you enough to make you feel important since she heard about the "Mr. Fluffles" incident.

Kyonkitchi: MR. FLUFFLES! NOOO! sobs

Britti-chan: Oh, damn…anyways, like always, read, review, and yeah…show us love, please? That way I can finish it and make the world a better place by writing another fic and butchering another perfectly good franchise. Heh, not bad for my first lemon, eh? Well, it's kinda lemony, but since this one was kinda interrupted, expect a few more in future chapters, okay?


	3. Square one?

Tifa wondered whose voice it was. It had to be someone she was close to otherwise she'd never be able to remember, but for some reason, she just couldn't place the voice with a face. Suddenly it almost came to her. Striking green eyes and a long, light brown braid and a petite build, however, she still couldn't remember her face, only her eyes. The voice sounded like it belonged to a girl, just about the same age as Tifa, maybe a year or two older. The brunette shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts and memories of the incident that happened merely two years ago. Gathering her shirt and pants, she ran out of Clouds room and into her own. Her mind still troubled with the voice and why Cloud would just stop so suddenly like that. It didn't make much sense. Tifa tried not to let it bother her too much, yet her mind kept going back to that moment.

"It felt unbelievable. I had never felt so good in my entire life. He seemed to be enjoying it too, so why did he just stop like that? When he looked down at me, it was almost like he didn't see me, but someone else….someone long gone. I'll never forget the look he had. Those baby blues were filled with shock, hurt and something more…why did he walk away from me? He was even more ready than I was…so why? Why did he leave me alone, sprawled out on his bed? And even more so, whose voice was that? Am I going crazy or could it be…..? Naw…couldn't be her….or could it?" she wondered. It seemed no matter how many times she asked, there would only be more questions.

Cloud started a cold shower. "What's going on? Why her?" he asked himself as the water rained upon him. The water's sting felt like a thousand needles, slowly numbing his skin, reminding him of all the broken promises and people he's sent to their graves. He clenched his fist, remembering how attached was he to Aeris when she was alive. She was the big sister he never had. He turning off the water, grabbing a towel and shaking the water out of his blonde hair, he turned the corner to his room. It still smelled like Tifa, he wished it wouldn't fade. Cloud pulled on his pants and his boots. He quickly pulled on a navy blue t-shirt and shook his head once again. "It's about time I paid you a little visit, eh, Aeris?" he said stoically as he looked at the photographs placed on his mirror. With that he stormed down the hall, peering into Tifa's room, checking in on her, making sure his actions didn't hurt her as much as he thought they did. He didn't hear her crying, so he assumed that she was okay. He made his way down the stairs and glanced over at the Buster Blade. Something made him want to take his trusty sword. Old habits perhaps? He didn't care. Cloud took the blade and walked briskly out the door, into the twilight. He mounted Fenrir, taking one last look at Seventh Heaven and started the motor. He heaved a heavy sigh and raced off, the sound of his motorcycle and the distinct scent of gasoline filled the air. Tifa stared out her window, sighing as a single tear rolled down her face. Nothing mattered to her anymore, nothing but Cloud. She turned away from her window and with one shuddering sigh she managed to whisper into the wind, "Come back home, Cloud."

Soon she heard a loud banging at the door. She wiped the remaining tears and rushed out of her room and down the stairs. "Who is it?" she asked quietly as she peered behind the corner. She gulped as she saw a flash of bright red hair. Tifa stumbled down the stairs as her visitor turned around quickly, nightstick raised high and ready to strike.

"Yo! Tifa! It's been a while, eh?"

"Reno? Why are you-?" Tifa trailed off as Reno wrapped his arms around her waist. He grinned cockily at her while she cracked her knuckles as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Reno," she said sweetly, her anger steadily building. "You have until five to let go of me. One….Two…" Reno smirked at her, inching closer until he was only mere centimeters away from her perfect frame. "Three…." Reno lowered his face to hers; she could smell faint traces of liquor on his breath. "Oh, god please let this be a dream….let me wake up right now….please…" she thought to herself. Reno squeezed her waist hard, making her wince. He backed her up against the wall and licked her cheek. "F-four…"she stammered.

"Tifa, why don't you just forget Chocobo-head and come with me? I could show you things he could never do in his dirtiest wet dreams…" he whispered in her ear. Tifa closed her eyes tightly as Reno licked her ear. She unclenched her fists. "So, how about it? I bet he's probably lying in the arms of that Ancient girl he was bangin' before you." Tifa opened her eyes in complete horror. He was right. He had to be. Maybe that was why he walked away from her. Reno smirked at her and pulled away from her to catch a look at her face. His grin quickly faded as he saw Tifa's expression. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her, even if it was a lie, he didn't care. He wanted Tifa, and now that Cloud was out of the way he could have her. "Cloud wouldn't do that…he promised me…" Tifa choked. Reno shook his head, causing his flaming red hair to sway gently. "Tifa, he promised to protect you, not to be your main squeeze or nothing. Guys like him are nothing but trouble to begin with…running around lying about how he was some great hero…a SOLDIER…leaving someone he loved alone for all those years for some weirdo…he's not for you, Tifa..." he explained, pulling up a chair from one of the nearby tables.

Tifa stared at him for a long time before she opened her mouth. "And like you are, Reno?" Reno shook his head again.

"I know not to neglect a lady the way he did. I also know not to make promises I can't keep," he said. Tifa swallowed hard and hung her head. "Yo! Don't be getting all sad and shit on me, Tifa!" Tifa looked up at him and for once in Reno's life he got exactly what he wanted from Tifa.

Tifa looked up at Reno, baring her neck. He looked at her puzzled until finally it hit him. His cocky grin came back with a vengeance. He nodded and got off his chair as Tifa welcomed him with open arms and a half-broken heart.

Kyonkitchi: Dammit! Not another semi-cliff! Britti, why are you so cruel to me!

Naru: Because she doesn't like you reading her stuff, that's why!

Britti: Well, I don't really want to add anything else to this chapter right now. That and it'll give me room to get started on another chapter….

Kyonkitchi: What will it be this time? More fluff? Another lemon? Something with blood and guts?

Naru: Don't get your hopes up, Kyon-kyon…

Britti: Read and find out. Read and Review! thank-you!


	4. Envy

Cloud came upon Aeris's church, squealing on the breaks as he stopped Fenrir in front of the ruins. He closed his eyes and felt soft hands caressing his face. "Aeris," he muttered, shaking his head gently. "You can't keep doing this to me." The wind carried a faint laugh, sweet and high like bells. Cloud clenched his fist as the wind began to take on a form of its own. Soon, Cloud was face to face with his former lover. Aeris giggled as he looked down on her with his icy blue eyes. She smiled her warm smile as he looked away. He could feel her green eyes bore holes through him, her hands through his hair, her lips meeting his. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of Tifa, but couldn't seem to remember her face. He tried to think about their journey only a year before, but all he could see was Aeris. Cloud could feel her brush against him, her hair brushing against his chin. He felt his arms wrap around her reluctantly.

"I thought you missed me too, Cloud," she purred. "Aeris," Cloud sighed, "You have to understand, I never-," he was interrupted by Aeris's kiss. He pushed her off forcefully. "Aeris, I never loved you that way. Try to understand, will you? Quit trying to make something out of nothing," he said stoically.

Aeris looked completely unfazed, almost like she hadn't heard Cloud at all. She smiled at him. "Cloud, let's go!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go on a date or something!"

"Aeris, I really need to be getting back to the bar." Aeris's smile faded from her face and was replaced by a scowl.

"You mean Tifa, don't you?" she hissed. Cloud nodded. "So, you are involved with her…" Aeris trailed off. She glared at him with shear fury in her startling aqua eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Aeris. I still think of you, I haven't been able to forgive myself since you're death, but I think it's time you moved on. Aeris, do you understand?" Cloud turned around to exit the church. Aeris's face was dripping with what looked like tears.

"Cloud…"she choked. "Cloud, Tifa will never be able to make you happy the way I can…never…she can't compare…"she said, her words just dripping with envy. Cloud kept walking.

"At least she's not dead….Good-bye, Aeris," and with that he was gone, leaving Aeris fuming. "We'll just see about that," she hissed as she vanished into the wind.

* * *

Kyonkitchi: I wonder what Aeris could be plotting? And what's with all the cliffhangers? The reader's are gonna hate us! Well, hate you…

Naruko: Just read the next chapter and find out!

Kyonkitchi: But I can't wait that long! Ooohh! How much longer to you expect me to wait?

Naruko: Dunno. You know how Britti-chan types, Kyonkitchi. Depends on when she feels like writing….

Britti: Eheheh, that's enough out of you two! Sorry this one's kinda short, but I'm trying a new thing where it's Cloud's PoV and then Tifa's. I know that the first three chapters haven't really been up to par, but I'm still trying to think of a few more twists in the plot to make it interesting. Since my co-workers suck at helping with any ideas and whatnot, I've been doing it alone, so bear with us, okay? Sorry for the cliffy, but it just seems like a nice place to leave off, okay? ; Remember to read and review!


	5. Unwanted Desires

Finally posted! After much ado, the long awaited fifth chapter! fanfare and cheers yes, huzzah! the writer's block drahgoon-monster-thingy has been slain! Yes! Well, here's Kyonkitchi with the disclaimer! WOOT!

Kyonkitchi: Kyonkitchi and Comapny does NOT own anyFinal Fantasy's, or any of its characters. You were warned, evil lawyer hobgoblins! Hey, Britti, can I-

Britti and Naru: NO!

And on with the show!

* * *

Tifa stood there, between Reno and the wall, not even fighting back when he kissed her, not lashing out when he kissed her spot. She didn't enjoy it either. She closed her eyes and let him do what he wished to her.

Reno's tongue licked up and down her neck. He forced his lips against hers in a kiss that made Tifa try to pull away. Reno grabbed the back of her head and pulled on her hair, making sure she couldn't get away. He heard her whimper into his mouth and smiled inwardly. His other hand wandered up her shirt as he forced his tongue into her mouth, hoping Tifa would fight back a little. To his surprise, she didn't. She was completely broken. He pulled away from her and grinned. Tifa opened her eyes and released a shuddering sigh. "The worst is over, I guess," she thought. But Reno's hand was still up her shirt, fumbling with her bra. An expression of sheer terror crept upon her face and he managed to un-hook it and grabbed one voluptuous breast with his calloused hand. Immediately, she thought of her blonde knight.

Reno's grin didn't fade when he started to slowly play with Tifa's left breast. Nor did it fade when he pulled her t-shirt over her head and placed his mouth on her uncovered breast. Tifa squirmed under him, pinned against the wall; she silently prayed that Cloud wouldn't come home to see this, but then she remembered what Reno said earlier. "It wouldn't matter even if he did come home right now," she thought. She could feel Reno's other hand slide down her jeans. She clamped her eyes shut, knowing it was almost impossible to stop the inevitable. He stroked her through her panties. "Cloud," she said mentally. "I wish you were doing this instead of him…"

Reno looked up at her, taking in her goddess-like features. He chuckled as he scooped her up and placed her on the bar. He slid her jeans off of her and leaned over her. She looked so vulnerable. He brought a hand to her face and caressed a soft, pink cheek. He brought his face closer to hers. She could feel his warm breath and relaxed a little. Reno smiled and kissed her, gently pulling her panties to her ankles. Tifa gasped into his mouth as he slid two fingers into her. She pulled away from him just long enough so she could whisper his name. He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes as he pulled his fingers out of her.

"What's going on? Is he gonna do what Cloud did and just run away from me?" Tifa wondered. Reno adjusted Tifa on the bar so her legs opened towards him and spread them. Tifa looked up, her face a brilliant scarlet that rivaled Reno's hair, bewildered to what would happen next. Reno's acid-green eyes locked with Tifa's bright red ones for a split-second; Reno grinned at her before he lowered his head. Tifa let out loud moan. "What the-?" she gasped.

Reno hungrily lapped Tifa's juices up, massaging her clit with his tongue. The more Tifa moaned, the more the Turk wanted her. He stuck his tongue inside her, licking up and down her walls, as he felt them contract with every flick of his tongue. She came in his mouth, letting out a symphony of moans and screams, holding his head fiercely, not wanting him to stop. Reno looked at Tifa and grinned again as he licked his fingers and lips. "Delicious, Tifa," he smirked. "Simply delicious." Tifa closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

She didn't care if he took her right there on the bar. She knew he would regardless if she fought or not. Reno caressed her cheek again before unbuttoning his wrinkled pants and crawling on top of the dark-haired beauty. All that mattered to her was Cloud.

She wanted him to come home right then and there. She wanted him to throw Reno off of her and throw him out of Seventh Heaven. She wanted him to be the one to take her, not the drunk that was fucking her so mercilessly now. As Reno picked up speed and began driving harder into her, right before he came, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she silently whispered one thing.

"Cloud…"


	6. Guilt

A/N: First I'd like to make one BIG apology to those who really didn't like the fifth chapter. I was bored, just got out of school and was ready to post something that I struggled with as far as writing goes. Yeah, to some it seemed like Tifa's the slut and Cloud's bound for heartache but know this, it took me almost a month to figure out how I was going to incorporate the Turks and a few other characters into the story. On another note this is an ANGST/ROMANCE fanfic. People should know to expect these things! It's more than cliché. It's meant to be all emotional and make the reader hate or sympathize with the characters. I almost pulled the story, so just be grateful I posted at all. Yeah, people think I should have done this or that, but alas, I try to listen, but it just doesn't work out that way. Sorry, yet again.

Disclaimer: Kyonkitchi and Co. does not own any Square Enix franchises, especially ones that have "Final Fantasy" in their titles.

* * *

Cloud raced through the streets on Fenrir as rain began pouring down. Everything was a blur. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He began feeling like the pit of his stomach was going to give way soon. It was the same feeling he had one year ago, right before Sephiroth killed Aeris. He looked up at the gray and black sky and sighed. He pulled over and continued to stare at the sky. "What's going on?" he asked himself. As thunder rolled in the distance, he shook his head and started the engine again.

His taillights streaked through Edge as he sped all the way back to Seventh Heaven. Something didn't feel right. As he parked Fenrir, he noticed Reno trying to sneak out of the bar. Without thinking, Cloud found himself pining Reno against the side of the building, holding him up about half a foot from the ground by his collar.

"Hey, Chocobo-head! What's up?"

"What were you doing in Seventh Heaven?"

"Damn, can't a guy just go to a bar and relax?" Reno shrugged. Cloud glared at the Turk as he gripped Reno's collar tighter. Reno grinned nervously, knowing that if he wanted to, Cloud could mangle his body into something so horrifying it would make even Vincent squirm.

"Cut the shit, Reno. What were you doing in there?" Cloud growled. Reno chuckled and looked Cloud dead in the eye. "Why don't you go in and find out? I'm sure she's just dying to tell you all the juicy details, Cloud!" Reno laughed. Cloud dropped Reno and punched him so hard it nearly broke his jaw off.

He ran through the door to find no one inside. "Tifa?" he called. No answer. "Tifa!" he began to grow frantic. "Tifa! Where…" he trailed off. He heard quiet sobs coming from upstairs. He ran up the stairs and looked in the kid's room. Pausing to regain his composure and gather his thoughts, he began to hear the sobs again. They grew louder and louder as he inched closer to the bathroom door. Carefully, he opened the door and saw a very distressed Tifa in the bath tub. It looked as though she had been in there for hours trying to scrub her skin off.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the words just wouldn't come. Maybe something to cheer her up, but he just couldn't think of how to do it or what to say. Tifa looked at him with fear in her eyes. She hung her head and kept crying. "Cloud," she sobbed. "I'm s-so sorry…I'm s-sorry…" Cloud stared at her, speechless. Tifa kept crying as Cloud inched closer to her. "What happened?" he asked timidly. Tifa looked at him, her tear-streaked face just pleading with him not to make her say it. She shook her head and clenched her fists in frustration. Cloud was motionless, staring at her, wondering what could have happened to make her act like this.

"Tifa, tell me what's wrong," Cloud said stoically. Tifa shook her head again as she curled her long legs to her chest and wept into her knees. "Tifa, tell me," he said again. She was silent. Everything seemed to grow quiet. It seemed like forever before someone broke the silence.

"Teef, I just need to know what the hell happened," Cloud said quietly. Tifa shook and looked up at him. "Cloud," Tifa began. "I…I think I did something really stupid…More than just really stupid…"

"Hmm…mind getting out of the bathtub and telling me the whole thing?"

"I-I guess so, Cloud."

"You'll know where to find me then, Teef," Cloud said as he made his way out of the bathroom and into his room. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked around, looking for an answer. "Just what the fuck is going on!" he shouted. His question echoed through the empty building. Tifa poked her head through the door and glanced at the confused blonde.

"Uhm…Cloud? You wanted to know something?" Tifa asked meekly. Cloud nodded and motioned for her to sit beside him. Tifa sighed and looked helplessly at Cloud. "You really need to know?" she asked. He nodded and she sighed again. "Cloud," she began. "I know we've been friends for almost as long as we both can remember, and that we'll always be there for each other, but being friends just isn't enough sometimes. It just isn't!"

"Tifa, I know," Cloud said. Tifa sighed again before she started again. "I need more than just a knight in shining armor, Cloud. I love you, with all my heart and I wish I knew exactly how you felt about me. I just can't stand the thought of ever not seeing you again, Cloud! It scares me to death!"

"Tifa! Just tell me what the fuck happened while I was gone!"

"Reno…he came in…right after you left and…he…he…" she started. Cloud's eyes filled with disbelief. "Tifa…no...Not him…why?" Tifa hung her head. Cloud stared incredulously at her while her eyes began to well with tears. Cloud sighed and shook his head as she started to cry. "Tifa…look here…" he said. She obeyed and stared into his eyes as Cloud held her chin up and gazed back into hers.

"I don't care what he did to you. He could have fucked you six ways to Sunday and it wouldn't bother me," he said blandly. Tifa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How can he be saying all of this? Why is he saying this?" she thought.

"But," Cloud said. "It would bother me if you let him have you because you loved him." Tifa stared at Cloud, her tears emptied down the sides of her face. He wrapped his muscular arms around her shaky frame and held her in a tight embrace. "Tifa," he whispered in her ear. "I care about you more than anything in the world." Tifa's eyes grew wide as the blonde warrior held her close. She stopped crying and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Teef, look here," he coaxed. She obeyed yet again, before she could say anything, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Her body relaxed in his arms as he pushed her on the bed. Tonight, he'd make it up to her. Tonight, he'd show her just how much he cared, just how much he wanted her to be his.


	7. Broken Glass

A/N: Okay, back on track now, people! It's been a little while since I've updated, but everything's been really hectic lately. What with my finals coming to an end, my first year of high school coming to a close and the struggle for peace and quiet in my household kinda barred me from thinking of finding inspiration to contiune writing. Now that my youngest brother is in summer school for another month and my parentals are out of the house all the time, I'm free to write and discuss these things with my older brothers about the fic. I also realize that it has been over three months since I've posted. I've been on vacation and haven't had access to a computer for a long time. I'm back now,but I'm not sureif this will be the last chapteror not. I will be re-vamping it and changing a few things around so that it flows better, but it will be discussed at a later date. Now, without further ado, Kyonkitchi and Company are proud to present Fire and Ice part seven.

* * *

Cloud held Tifa in his strong arms, telling her over and over again how much he loved her. She was silent the whole time, shaking like a frightened rabbit or a leaf in a wind storm. She couldn't believe this. "Do you really mean it?" she asked timidly. Cloud looked into her eyes. 

"Tifa, if I didn't mean it, why would I waste my time trying to lie to you?" he answered. Tifa clung to him as tightly as she could. "I don't know, Cloud. I really don't know..." she shuddered. Cloud looked down at her with eyes filled with sympathy. Those fiery red eyes he loved so were now hidden behind her tears and still-wet-lashes. Not knowing what else to do or say, Cloud just held her like he was protecting a precious treasure that no one else could touch. Tifa sniffled her way to Cloud's broad chest, resting her head and listening to his steady heartbeat soothe her to sleep. Cloud let out a sigh of relief. "God knows it'd be the first in a long time you'd sleep well," he smiled gently as he lay her on his bed.

Walking out of his room, he began to think. "What if Aeris was right? She couldn't have been serious when she said that. She and Tifa were friends. Why would she want to make her suffer? The Aeris I remember would never want to cause anyone to suffer...Aeris, what happened to you in the Lifestream?" The more he wondered, the more he worried about Aeris and Tifa. He made his way downstairs to the bar and poured himself a drink. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on with everything. As he thought about it, the moreconfused he got. He kept coming back to one question; Could the Lifestream really change someone? If it could, then why didn't he and Tifa when they were in the Lifestream? Frustraighted, he slamed his glass so hard on the bar counter it shattered, sending shards of broken glass behind the counter. Cloud glared at the remnants of the now broken shot glass and watched as his blood trickled down his fingers. "Why did it have to be us?" he growled, still gazing at his hand. With Tifa still sleeping upstairs, Cloud began to pick up the pieces of his broken glass.


End file.
